Lord Farquaad
'''Farquaad '''is the main antagonist from the 2001 animated feature Shrek in Shrek Early Life Lord Farquaad is the comically short-in-stature, ruthless ruler of Duloc. Several times in the film it is commented that in his capital city Duloc's towering height, Farquaad may be compensating for something. His birthday is April 15. in the Film In pursuit of perfection, Farquaad attempts to rid his kingdom of Fairy Tale creatures, offering a bounty for their capture and then exiling imprisoned creatures to Shrek's swamp. However, because Farquaad is not of royal stock, he cannot become a king until he marries a princess. He decides that Princess Fiona will be the perfect wife and queen, but she first must be rescued from her tower which is guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. Too lazy or perhaps unable to perform the rescue himself, Farquaad holds a tournament to discover the knight who will rescue Princess Fiona. Shrek and Donkey arrive at Duloc during the tourney and become involved, but Farquaad wants them (mainly Shrek) killed in the contest. They defeat the knights, so Farquaad decides to send Shrek on the quest. Farquaad agrees to move the Fairy Tale creatures out of Shrek's swamp if he rescues Fiona, although it's safe to assume he was gonna put them somewhere worse than the swamp. A couple of days later, Shrek brings Farquaad to Fiona and Farquaad acts like an ungrateful jerk and rudely hands him the deed to his swamp and doesn't even thank Shrek or Donkey for bringing her to him. He introduces himself to Fiona and tells her not to waste good manners on Shrek because he thinks "it" doesn't have feelings. Fiona, since she's angry at Shrek for not letting her explain anything, accepts Farquaad's proposal and they leave to be married at sunset. When Shrek reconciles with Donkeys, he disrupts the marriage ceremony, delaying a kiss between Farquaad and Fiona until after sunset. Fiona makes the transition from human to ogress form, upon which Farquaad rejects his new bride, banishing her back to the tower and claiming the title of King. He also sentences Shrek to death at that time. Before Farquaad finishes his claim of becoming the new King, the dragon who had guarded Fiona, and who developed a crush on Donkey while Fiona was being rescued from her castle, crashes through the window in response to a beckoning whistle from Shrek. She then devours Farquaad. Moments later the dragon burps and Farquaad's crown comes out. Farquaad was clearly hated in Duloc; when he is eaten, the citizens and guards laugh and cheer. In Shrek 4-D He also appears as a ghost in the 30 min Shrek Special in which he attempts to murderer Shrek and Donkey, and kidnap and kill Fiona so that she can be his ghost queen. Princess Fiona is rescued when Lord Farquaad is presumably destroyed by the Dragon again. In Shrek the Third Lord Farquaad makes a cameo appearance in during the Gingerbread Man's flashbacks in which Farquaad yanks off Gingy's legs and mocks Gingy with them. In Shrek Forever After Lord Farquaad also makes a cameo during the end credits. Gallery Images Img-thing.jpg acf509276b87ad859f0312c96114f5fd.jpg|Farquaad try to interrogate the Gingerbread man shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Farquaad being killed by the Dragon. Lord-Farquaad-Ghost.png|Farquaad appears as a spirit in Shrek 4-D ShrekTheMusicalFarquaad.png|Farquaad appear in Shrek the Musical Trivia * He was originally intended to appear in the alternate universe in Shrek Forever After (in which he would still be alive due to Dragon not eating him), but the decision was apparently dropped. See all is QuoteCharacters Category:Charecters in Shrek Category:Characters in Shrek the Third Category:Characters in Shrek Forever After Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Shrek 4-D Category:Male Category:Dreamworks' Characters Category:Dreamwroks' Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Characters who Screamed Category:Eaten Characters Category:Humans